The smooth criminals made a mistake
by DarrenCrissLover16
Summary: During the visit to Dalton, Santana and Sebastian made a terrible mistake. Now they have to face the conciquences of there mistake. Will Seabastian help with deal with the conciquences? Will Santana let him help? How will Santana deal with it? And how will these two rival deal with each other? Will they stay rivals or become something more?
1. Visit to Dalton

Santana's P.O.V

**A smooth criminal**!

I was out of breath, breathing heavily as just sang the last note of the song smooth criminal along with the little bitchlet, Sebastian Smythe. But something was weird; yes Sebastian made me want to cut myself with the razorblades in my hair, though the way we sung together. The way our voices just moved together in perfect harmony. WHOA, Santana what are you thinking, he is Sebastian Smythe the asshole who threw the slushy that caused one of your friends to have surgery.

I and Sebastian stared at each other for a while. There was something about him that I couldn't explain. The way he was looking at me sent thrills through my body. Though it wasn't as great as the looks he gave me while we were singing. When he headed for the door I walked after him

"I was better" I said stalling

"You weren't close" he said turning around to face me with his beautiful green eyes,_ Santana stop thinking like that you have a girlfriend who loves you and you love her_

"I was better" I said raising my voice "Now tell me what you put in that slushy" I questioned him

"Rock salt, but it's okay" he said walking to his friends

"How is it ok, I just told you Blaine had to have surgery" I asked

"It's okay because I didn't put anything in this one" he said

Before I could ask I felt something cold and stick covering my chest and the bottom half of my face.

Sebastian's P.O.V

"It's ok because I didn't put anything in this one" I said

I didn't give her time to ask because I threw a slushy in her face. I watched at it ran down the bottom half of her over her chest down her heaving breast. _Sebastian what are you thinking, YOU'RE GAY! Right? _God she had nice boobs, but I heard those are from a boob job but there still nice.

The minute I threw that slushy I knew I had made a mistake. I looked up at her to see a pissed but sexy expression on her. I looked over to the cellist and my friends.

"OUT!" I order them and they did so

I looked at Santana, the slushy still running down her hot body. The look in her eye told him her wanted me but she would never admit it. I bet the look in my eyes told her I wanted her but unlike her, I would admit

Santana's P.O.V

The slushy was still running down my body, luckily it hadn't reached my bottoms yet. Sebastian had a look in his eyes saying that he wanted me and I know he would admit it. I know he is seeing the same look in my eyes, but I would never admit I wanted him. Though I do, I want him so badly more than anyone could ever imagine. But I have Brittany. Sweet, Loving, and soft Brittany.

My eyes kept trailing to Sebastian's chest i know he was to have some kind of sexy build under that uniform and I'm dying to take it off and find out.

Finally I broke the silence "Why did you need everyone to leave, so you can stare at me?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, so I could do this" he said roughly crashing his lips to mine

After a moment of standing there I started to kiss back. Now I didn't like the idea of cheating on Brittany, but Sebastian's lips were amazing. They tasted sweet, not like every other boy who tasted like something gross. They felt great too; they were soft and the perfect size too. The kiss sent tingles through my body.

Coming to my senses I pulled away "Something wrong? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss, because I know you did" He said deviously

"Sorry but I can't do this I have a girlfriend" i said

"Who that blonde? Sure she's cute but tell me has she ever made you feel like you did just now?" he said

"I love Brittany!" I shouted

"No, no you think you do" he said "Come on Santana you know you want to" he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine

I was about to refuse but my body told me yes, I wanted Sebastian. I wanted his body and his lips on mine. I wanted Sebastian Smythe.

That when I pressed my lips to his "I knew you'd give in" he said and went back to my lips.

His lips went from my lips to my jaw down to my neck. He pushed me against the wall while sucking on my neck. Then his hands went to my jacket as he ripped that off I went from his red and blue uniform. He moved back to my lips and I worked on his belt. When he was just in boxers and I was in my bra and panties I stopped him.

"What?" he asked

"I'm covered in slushy if you haven't notices and it's your fault" I pointed out

He rolled his eyes and a sexy smirked appeared of his lip "Well then I guess I'll just have to lick you clean" he said flirtatiously and roughly put his lips to mine.


	2. This can't be happening

Santana's P.O.V

I walked through the school hallways in my Cheerios uniform as always. I was on my way to lunch; I had Brittany by my side. When we got in there we both walked through the line. School food has never been that great but today it just seemed even worse. So I grabbed the best thing there was. Brittany and I sat down with the other geeks. Mostly we talked about regionals blah, blah, blah. I took a bite of the piece of chocolate cake and my stomach turned. I forced it down but still felt sick. I ate a piece of the pizza and I felt everything come up. Quickly I ran into the bathroom and flung myself at the toilet. Everything I had just ate came out and landing into the white bowl.

I got up and whipped my mouth; I washed my hands and flushed the toilet. I saw that Brittany had come after me.

"Are you alright Santana?" She asked

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now. There must've been something in the food that my stomach didn't agree with." I answered guiding her out of the bathroom and back to the Table.

The rest of lunch was silent except for loud mouth Berry. The bell rang and I walk to my next class. Geometry wasn't really my favorite subject, but I mean no subject really is my favorite. After that was over it was time for glee. I walked into the choir room and took my seat in the back next to Brittany. She grabbed my hand and slipped her fingers through mine.

"Okay, before we start does anyone have any ideas for songs for regionals?" Mr. Shue asked

The room was silent, no one spoke up. "Alright then, this week's assignment is…." He trailed off walking over to the white board.

In big black letters he wrote 'Mistakes'- Great. I had one mistake in mind, I looked over at Brittany and a wave a guilty rushed over me. That one mistake I had made was to cheat on her…Especially with Smythe. I already had a song in my head that I was ready to perform.

After glee was over I walked to my car. I got in and drove back to my house. When I was there I got out and walked into the kitchen. It smelled like that chicken and nice we had last night. Luckily I didn't feel like I had to puke again. I grabbed water from the fridge and walked down the hall to my room. I didn't a little bit of homework and started to play with my laptop.

I heard my phone ring and check to see a text from Britt

Hey wanna go to breadsticks on Friday night? ;) – Britt

Let me check my Calendar first- Santana

I answered her back and walked over to the calendar on my wall. I noticed it was still on last month's page. I flipped it over to check the date. Friday was the 27th…wait what? That means it's the 25th, but that's impossible! I was supposed to get my period on the 7th. How could I have missed that? I'm 3 weeks late on my period…No! No, no, no…This is not happening!

It's just a late period, it can happen. It doesn't have to mean anything…It'll be over soon…

**Next week**

It was during history class that I had bolted out of the room to hurl. Everything I had eaten for breakfast was gone. This was the 2nd time this morning; I had done it 3 times yesterday. What is wrong with me? Maybe I should go see a doctor. After Glee is out I'll go to the free clinic, after all I have a free period after Glee.

During glee Mr. Shue rambled on about regionals and the songs we'll be performing. I heard something about the Troubletones and that was it.

"Mr. Shue can I be excused? I have a doctor's appointment" I lied, well not completely lied anyway

"Um I guess that'll be alright." He said and I left the room and walked to my car.

I drove to the free clinic and singed everything I had to wait for at least 15 minutes before I was called in by a younger nurse.

"Hi Santana, take seat and tell me what the problem is." She said with a smile

"I've been puking lately and sometimes my head hurts. Plus My period is at least 3 ad half weeks late." I explained

Th nurse sighed and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box. She walked over to me and set the box in front of me. I read the label carefully-It was a pregnancy test.

"No! I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant!" The nurse just told me to calm down and looked at me

"When was the last time you had sex Santana?" She asked

I sighed and answered "About a month ago or so" I said

"I suggest you take this test" She said and took my out of the room and showed me to a bathroom. She gave me a reassuring smile and I went it and took the test. I did as she told me to do, come back to the room after I had peed on the stick.

She was sitting in the same spot as earlier and sat with me waiting for the results. "If this test comes out positive we are going to do an ultrasound, just to confirm it." She said

The timer wen t off and she picked up the test. She looked at me with a sad expression "Follow me please" She said walking out of the room.

She led me into another room and had me lay down on the bed. She put cold blue gel on my stomach and to a grey thing that looked like a remote and rubbed it over the gel. She was looking at a computer screen, though I couldn't see the screen. She too the remote thing off and gave me a towel to wipe off the gel.

She gave me a picture and looked at me with a sad expression. "You're pregnant, Santana." She said

She handed me a pamphlet be for I left the building. It was about choices for the baby. I got in my car and drove to my house. Next period was free period and the last period of the day anyway. I looked at the ultrasound picture again. In the middle was a dot. A blob was a better way of describing it, but there it was. A baby sitting in my uterus, I baby that I never thought would be there a month ago.

I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks. I was not bawling my eyes out and I couldn't stop the tears. I got to my house and went into my bedroom and looked at the pamphlet.

How am I going to tell my parents? The glee club? How am I going to tell Brittany? But most importantly… how am I going to tell Sebastian?

**So I went back and read my story and realized it was moving too fast and I didn't like it. So sorry to the people who did like it, but I think this will make it better. Please Review and still read! : ) **


	3. Blaine Knows

Santana's P.O.V

I've never really liked the doctor's office. It always smells weird and the people in here creep me out. They're always so quiet and nice. I had been in here for at least 30 minutes already. Another thing I don't like about Doctor's offices is the fact that they take to damn long. I've once sat in a doctor's office or two hours. One and a half of those hours were just sitting in the waiting room.

"Santana" One of the nurses called

I stood up and followed her to a room. "The doctor will be in here shortly" She said and exited

Usually it takes for a doctor to get in but not even in 10 minutes h was here. He sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Hello Santana, what can I help you with today?" He asked

I swallowed hard "I know you're not aware because I went to a free clinic and not here, but…I'm pregnant." I explained

His eyes widened in shock "You're pregnant? Well if you already know then what seems to be the problem?" He asked

"The morning sickness is crazy. I'm actually missing classes because I keep have to puke. Is there anything I can do to stop it or slow it down?" I asked

"There are some pills I can give you. I will also give you some prenatal vitamins as well." He told me and I thanked him "Santana, have you told you're parents yet?" He asked

I lowered my head "No…" I said quietly

"Do you know what you are going to do with? Have you thought about your options?" He asked me

"I've read about them, but I'm still not sure" I told him

"How many weeks are you Santana?" He asked

I thought about it for a minute "I'm 6 and a half" I answered

"I know it's really none of my business but if I was you I wouldn't abort it." He said "Then again I'm not a 17 year old girl."

He handed me my pills and I left. I signed out and whatever but instead of going to school for the rest of the day I went back home. I got a glass of water and took one of the pills to slow down the morning sickness. For the rest of the day I did nothing. I did homework, watched TV, and mostly took a long nap.

I woke to the sound of my Alarm and saw I had to get ready for school. I got up and threw on my Cheerios uniform. I pulled my hair out of my face and into a high pony. I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my bag. I headed to the kitchen and saw my dad reading the paper. I grabbed an apple and kissed his cheek and left.

When I got there I walked over to Quinn and Brittany who were standing by the front of the school.

"Hey, are you okay? You weren't here yesterday and you've been running out of class to go hurl in the bathrooms 24/7." Quinn asked

"I went to the doctors yesterday; it's just a little bug. It should go away soon." I told them

"That's good" Quinn said

We talked for a little bit longer until the bell rang and we all sprinted to our classes. I had science first period with Mercedes, Mike, and Blaine. I took my seat by Blaine and opened my book.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked me

"Yeah, I went to the doctor's and he said it was just a bug." I lied

He gave me a small smile "Trent and a few other Warblers want me to go get coffee with them at the Lima bean. They want to apologize for what happen." He explained

"And this has to do with how?" I asked

"They asked me to bring you." He said "They want to apologize to you."

"Shouldn't they apologies to the whole glee club?" I asked

"They stopped by yesterday during glee club and apologize." He told me

I sighed but then smiled at him "Okay, meet me by the front door of the school. We'll take my car." I told him

After science I went to second period and then third. In second period almost all of the glee club is there, so I'm never alone. I have puck and Tina with me in third. Then I have lunch and we all sit together. I really didn't feel like eating anything, so I grabbed water. I went into the bathroom and took out a pill. I swallowed it with the water. I only puked once and that was in between class for first and second.

I sat back down at the table and just talked about what was ever on my mind. They rest of my classes were a blur and then there was glee. I walked in and sat in the corner by myself. I couldn't get myself to sit by any of them, especially Brittany, knowing how I betrayed them. Also knowing how I cheated on her and got myself knocked up in the process.

Finn and Rachel performed a song and I didn't listen to any of it actually. After glee was over I waited in my car until the last few minutes of class. When the bell was about to ring I walked over to the school's front door and waited for Blaine.

Blaine walked out of the school and looked around until he spotted me. He walked over and we walked to my car. He got in the passenger seat and I began to drive.

"Are we going straight to the lima bean?" I asked

"Yeah" He answered

It was silent until blain spoke up "Thank you

I raised a brow in confusion "For what?" I asked

Blaine smiled at me "Kurt told me what you did. He told me how you went to Dalton and got Sebastian on a recording."

"It was no problem" I said

We pulled up at the lima bean and walked out. I followed Blaine into the small café.

"There they are" Blaine said walking over to a table were the Warblers were sitting.

"I'm going to get some coffee, save me a seat will you. Oh and do you want anything?" I asked

"Yeah decaf, 2 sugars and 4 creams" He answered

I walked over to the counter and order Blaine and mine coffee and went back to the table. I took my seat by Blaine and took a mall sip of my coffee. All of the Warblers were there, except one- Sebastian.

"Santana I'm glad you came, we wanted to apologize for what happen back at Dalton. With the slushy and all, and we want to apologize for tormenting your glee club." Trent said with a bunch of sorrys followed behind it.

"I don't see why you're apologizing." I said and their faces went in shock "I mean it wasn't you who threw the slushy at Blaine or me. It was your so call "Captain" Sebastian did all those things; not you guys, but accept your apology." I said

Then I felt it, that sudden urge to vomit all over the table. Quickly I ran into the bathroom and began to puke into the toilet. When I was done I cleaned myself up and walked back out. That's when I saw him- Sebastian. He was sitting by Trent, his smirk on his lips and his hair gelled back. I put myself together and walked back to the table and down by Blaine.

"Are you okay? Did that bug get you again?" He asked

"Yeah" I answered while taking a pill out of my purse. I took a sip of coffee and swallowed the pill.

"What was that?" He asked

"The pills my doctor gave me for the bug." I answered

He gave me a small smile and turned back to the Warblers as did I. I looked at Sebastian and gave him a smirk. Should I Tell him here? No, I can't do that…Now would be too soon. I must have made it look like something was wrong with me because everyone was giving me a weird look.

"Can I help you?" I snapped

Blaine gave me a confused look "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked

"I'm positive" I told him taking a sip of my coffee

Sebastian kept looking at me, the same smirk on his face. I looked down at my stomach and touched it. I still couldn't believe there was a child in there. Well I mean it's really not even a baby yet.

I looked back up at Sebastian "I came here for an apology, when am I getting one?" I asked him

He smirked at me "Oh yes, it must've slipped my mind. I'm sorry for throwing a slushy in your face." He said with no hint of being sympathetic

"Apology accepted" I said

His face went into shock; he must've not expected that. I smirked at his expression but turned to Blaine.

"I've got to get home soon, are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah" He said then he looked at his old friends "It was great seeing you guys" He said

We walked out of the Lima bean and got in my car.

"Do you have any gum?" Blaine asked me

"Yeah, it's in my purse" I told him

Blaine reached over and grabbed the black bag. Blaine's facial expression changed to something I couldn't read.

"Are you okay? Are you having trouble finding the gum or something?" I joked

As he pulled them out of the bag I realized what he had seen. I felt my body stiffen, I couldn't move or speak.

"Santana, why do you have prenatal pills?" He asked clear confusion and shock in his voice

"I-I..." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth

"Santana" Blaine looked at me desperately, wanting an answer

I felt my eyes tear up; I bit my lip and sighed. "I'm pregnant" I admitted.

From the shocked and confused look on Blaine's face I knew the question that was coming. And I sure as hell didn't want to answer it.

"Who's that father?" There is was- That damn question


	4. Revealing Secrets

Santana's P.O.V

"Santana, who's the father?" Blaine asked a second time

I chewed on my lip. I couldn't do this not now. I wanted to tell him it was Sebastian, but shit…I haven't told Brittany. I felt the tears forming in my eyes; I knew that soon they would be running down my cheeks. I looked up to meet Blaine's hazel eyes; they were full of worry and concern.

"I'm not ready to tell" was all I said

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me." He said

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we leave." I said getting out of the car

"Can you get another coffee and a cookie?" He asked handing me some money "Oh and get yourself something" He said handing me more money.

I gave him a watery smile and walked back inside. From the corner of my eye I could see the Warblers at their table. I thought Blaine said a few of them? The whole was gang was there. I order our coffees and got some cookies. I was heading for the bathroom when I noticed that I had stuff in my hands. I should've gone to the bathroom before I grabbed the drinks.

I was desperate so I did the one thing I didn't think I would do. I walked over to the Warbler's table and turned to the chubbier one. What was his name? Trent was it?

"Can you watch this real quick?" I asked politely

He smiled at me "Sure" He told me

I walked over to the bathroom and went pee real quick. Being pregnant has made me pee more than usual. It's not every five minutes, just more than normal. I washed my hands and walked back over to the Warbler table.

I grabbed the drinks and the cookies "Did you do anything to them?" I asked sharply

Trent then had a scared look on his face. "I'm just kidding, if I didn't trust I wouldn't have had you hold it" I said.

"Oh" Was all he said and smiled a little

"I've got to go; maybe I'll see you around?" I asked

"Maybe" He said and I left the Lima bean getting back in my car.

"Here" I said handing Blaine the coffee and cookies.

"Thank you" He said

"So am I bringing you home? Kurt's house? Where am I taking you?" I asked

Blaine smirked "Where are you going?" He asked

I gave him a questioning look "I don't know, maybe Brittany's to tell her the truth or back to my place. Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Why don't we spend the rest of the day together and just talk?" He suggested "You're actually not as bad as you seem Santana" He said.

I smiled at him "Where do you wanna go?" I asked

"Anywhere, you can pick" He said.

I gave him a small and took a turn on a different road. I knew exactly where I would go. The place I loved the one place that would always help me make life decisions. It was where my grandma would take me whenever we had little picnics. Not she doesn't even talk to me sense I came out to her. My parents came out a here to just to have family get together. It was a field; a field that had flowers and a small lake was nearby.

When I was deciding if I was lesbian or not I came out here to just sit in silence and figure myself out. I pulled up to the parking lot. I got out of the car, as did Blaine.

"Where are we?" He asked looking at his surrounding

"Just hush and follow me" I said pulling him towards a trail in the woods.

We walked not even a mile before we got to the field. I looked over at Blaine who was amazed.

"Santana, this place is beautiful. How did you find it?" He asked

"My Abuela used to take me here" I said my voice saddening think about her "She doesn't talk to me anymore" I admitted

Blaine's face changed "Why?" He asked

"She hasn't talked to me sense I came out to her." I told him, hearing my voice crack

His face fell with sadness "I'm sorry, my ad didn't take it well either. He learned to accept my sexuality in the meantime. Maybe one day she'll learn to accept yours." He said

Then I did something neither of us expected, I hugged him. I don't know why but I did. Maybe it was because he gave me hope? I'm not sure, but it felt good. Maybe I should tell him about Sebastian… I feel like I can trust Blaine with his secret. You know even though he did cause him to have surgery on his eye. I was also scared of how he would react to this. Here it goes though.

Blaine sat in the grass and I sat next to him. "Blaine I have something to tell you" I said.

"What is it?" He asked a concern in his voice

"You're going to hate after I tell you this, but you have every right to." Told him

"Santana what is it?" He asked the sound of worry dripping of his tongue.

I could feel tears starting to form; I took a deep breath and let it out "It's about the father"

"What about him?" He asked

"It's…its Sebastian" I whispered

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Blaine

I looked at him in the eyes; fear in his and tears streaming out of mine.

"Sebastian…Sebastian is the father." I told him still bawling.

I looked over at Blaine, his expression was something unusual. I couldn't tell what it was, hurt? Maybe it was anger, but it's too hard to tell.

"You hate me now don't you?" I said quietly

"Santana I could never hate you, I'm just so confused. I just don't understand, I thought you were a lesbian. When did you two even?" He asked

"I am a lesbian, or at least I thought I was. Maybe I'm bi, I don't know." I said "It was the day I had confronted him about the slushy. We had a duel and then I don't know, we kind of just ending up doing it." I explained

"I feel terrible, I cheated on Brittany, practically betrayed the new directions. But hey, I got my punishment right?" I looking down at my stomach

Blaine grabbed my face "I'm her for you Santana" He said gently and then hugged me

"Thank you Blaine, I never really thought you'd be the first person I'd tell." I said

"Well I'm honored…So are you going to tell him?" He asked

"To be honest I don't know. I mean I want to and then I don't want to" I said

Blaine grabbed my hand and squeezed it "In my opinion, I think you should tell him. No matter how much of an ass he is, he deserves to know. After all that is his child and he should have to deal with the consequences as well." Blaine stated

"Your right, it would only be fair to tell him. It is his child and he should have to deal with the consequences too." I agreed with him

"So when are you going to tell him?" Blaine asked pick up a flower from the ground and picking the petals off.

"I don't know. Should I tell Brittany and the glee club first?" I asked

"That's up to you" He said picking up another flower

"Thank you Blaine for being there" I said

"No problem" He said and he leaned over and kissed my cheek

I looked at him and smile and kissed his cheek. We both started to laugh and I lied down in the flowers and picked one out of the ground. Slowly I started to pick off the petals.

One petal- Tell Sebastian

A second petal- Tell glee club

The third petal- Sebastian

And now the fourth petal- Glee club

Number five- Sebastian

One more to go- Glee club

Last petal- Sebastian

Just my luck…


	5. I'm destroying everything

Santana's P.O.V

With Blaine by my side we walked into the Doctor's office together. With him being the only one that knows, I asked him to come with me. It had been 4 days sense I told Blaine. We waited for about 15 minutes before my name was called.

"Hello Santana, if you don't mind me asking is this the daddy?" He asked

"Oh, no he's just a friend" I answered

My Doctor looked somewhat embarrassed from his question. I looked back at Blaine who had a small smile on his face. I sat down on the bed and Blaine sat down on the chair.

"Do you have any questions before we start?" He asked me

"When can I find out the sex?" I asked

"It all depends on how fast the baby grows. The quickest you can usually find out is around 16-10 weeks." He told me

I gave him a nod and he did everything you do in the beginning of a checkup. He put the stethoscope up to where my heart was and told me to take a deep breath. After going through the other procedures he sat down.

"How has your morning sickness been lately?" He asked

"With taking the pills it doesn't happen as often, I usually puke up to maybe 9 times a day. Then again it all depends on if I smell or see something or if it's just the pregnancy." I answered

"Okay, now this may sound strange but how many times do you pee a day?" He asked

"A little more than usual, not a huge difference though." I told him

"Have you been taking the prenatal vitamins I gave you?" He asked while writing on his clipboard

"Yes" I answered

He looked at me "Have you've thought about your options yet?"

"No, I still haven't told my parents." I admitted "Or the father"

He nodded "If you follow me we'll head to the sonogram room" He said walking down the hallway.

Blaine and I followed him in the grey room. I lied down on the bed and lifted my shirt up just before my bra. Dr. Howard squeezed the cold gel on my stomach and pressed the stick against it. On the screen appeared a small figure, it didn't quite look like a baby yet.

"Well, you are almost 9 weeks long. Everything looks great, there doesn't seem to be any problem." He explained

When he was done he cleaned up the gel and handed me picture. I followed Blaine to his car and got in the passenger side.

"Am I taking you home or did you want to do anything?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot

"Can we go to taco bell?" I asked

Blaine smiled at me "Sure" He said

I pulled the lever making the chair lean as far back as it would. Occasionally he would mess with the radio and switch back and forth from station to station. When he pulled to the drive through he turned to me.

"What do you want?" He asked as I put the seat up

I moved my head to see the menu "Um just get me a number 3 with water" I told him. He gave the lady my order and pulled up to the first window.

He pulled out some cash and handed it to her and moved up a bit.

"You didn't get anything?" I asked

"No, I'm not a big taco bell fan" He said

I felt guilt rush over me and turned my head towards my window. Blaine pulled up to the 2nd window and took the food. He drove off and before I started even taking the food out of the bag I started crying.

"Santana what's wrong?" Blaine panicked

"You've J-just been s-so nice and you p-paid for my f-food and I-I didn't even ask i-if you wanted taco bell" I said while crying hysterically. "I-I'm just an awful p-person!" I yelled through tears.

Blaine took and my hand and held on to it "Santana you're not an awful person and I paid for it because I wanted to. Plus I'm not even hungry alright? So just eat your taco and I'll be alright, okay?" He said

I took a napkin from the bag and dried my tears. I gave him a smile and began to eat. I wasn't sure where that break down came from. Maybe it was the pregnancy? I know for a fact I would never do that if it wasn't. Man, I really got to tell my parents before I break down on them for no reason.

"Blaine?" I called

"Yeah?" He answered

"I was thinking about telling my parents tonight and Brittany" I told him

"Oh?" He said although it sounded more like a question

"What happens if they kick me out? Where will I go? I'm sure Brittany will hate me so I can't go there. What am I gonna do Blaine?" I asked

"I'm if you always need a place to stay I wouldn't mind taking you in and I'm sure my parents wouldn't either" He said

"Really you wouldn't mind an emotional pregnant girl living with you?" I asked

Blaine chuckled "Sounds like fun"

Blaine pulled up to my house and I thanked him for coming with me and walked inside. My mom was in the kitchen while my dad was at the table reading the paper. The house smelled of ground beef and Mexican spices. The smell was making me nauseous. God damn Pregnancy. I ran to the bathroom getting ready to hurl. My parents were calling my name behind me. After I finished I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. I stuck my hand into my pocket for the ultrasound picture. I felt nothing. No, no, no, no, please don't tell me it…

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. There at the kitchen table was my mom and dad looking at the ultrasound picture.

"Santana what is this?" Asked my mother in disbelief

I started crying hysterically "I-I'm so s-sorry" I cried into my hands

"Is this yours?" My dad asked

I lifted my head to look at him "Ye" I admitted

"How I thought you were…" his voice trailed off

"I am, it was a one-time thing" I said still crying

My parents looked at me with disappointment. I knew what was coming next.

"Out" My dad said not making eye contact with me

I looked at my mom who was also refusing to look at me "What about my stuff?" I asked

"As soon as you find a stable home you can come and get it, but I don't want you here anymore" he said throwing the ultrasound me.

I picked it up and ran outside. I got in my car and started to drive to Brittany's. I had to get this over with. I pulled up at her house and texted her to come outside. When she came out she tried to kiss me but I moved my head.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" She asked innocently

What I'm about to do is going to break her heart and I'm going to hate myself for it. "Brittany we can't be together anymore" I told her

"If I did something Santana I'm so sorry" She said sadly

I wanted to cry but instead I swallowed my tears "You didn't do anything Brittany. I did" I told her "I cheated on you…with a guy" Brittany just looked at me puzzled

"You cheated on me with a guy?" She asked "I can forgive you for that" She said

She was going to forgive me for cheating. Brittany is truly amazing, god why'd I have to be so stupid and get myself knocked up!

I pulled out the ultrasound and shoved it into her hands. She looked up at me heart broken.

"You're pregnant?" She asked her voice cracking

The one time she actually understands something, it has to be this?

"I'm so sorry" My voice cracked and I felt a tear on my cheek

She gave me back the ultrasound "I think you should go Santana, I need time to think" She said turning around and walking into her house.

I got into my car and started sobbing. I pulled out of her drive and drove over to the one person that I could talk to right now. Blaine.

As soon as I got there I ran out and knocked on his door. I was still sobbing and I was shaking. Blaine opened the door and smiled at me. His smiled disappeared when he saw the shaking of my body and the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Santana what happen?" He asked

I just ran up and hugged him. I cried into his chest socking his shirt with my tears. He pulled me into his house and brought me up to his room. He sat down on the bed with me still sobbing to his shirt. I pulled back to see the wet stains on his t-shirt.

"Sorry" I said

"It's okay it's just a shirt Santana, now tell me why you're crying" He said

"No it's not okay; I just destroyed your shirt. It seems I've been destroying a lot of this today." I said

Blaine looked at me with confusion.

I took a deep breath "First I destroy my family, then my friendship and relationship with Brittany and now your shirt" I said starting to cry again. "I told them Blaine, I told my mom and dad and I told Brittany. They hate me; all three of them hate me! You didn't the disappointment in my parents' eyes. You didn't see how heartbroken Brittany was" I told him

"I'm such an idiot! Leave it to me mess my life up. First cheat on my girlfriend, then then pregnant in the process. Then I lose my family and her. Look at me I'm just another Quinn, a pregnant teen who got kicked out by her parents and lost lover." I told him

Blaine lied down on the bed and pulled me down with him. I laid my head down on his chest.

"Go to sleep Santana, you need rest" He said

"Blaine" I called out

"Yes Santana?" He answered

"Thank you" I said and before he could ask what for I kept talking "Thank you for being here for me, it's a really tough time for me right now and I'm really happy you're here helping me. You're a really great friend Blaine." Told him

Blaine kissed my forehead and I took that as a Thank you. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift asleep to the sound of Blaine's breathing.

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you like the newer version; I like it a lot better as well. I felt like the other way was going by too fast. I don't know about you guys but I love the Blaintana friendship. Also don't you guys worry Sebastian and the revealing to the glee club is coming soon, so just wait! And Please, please, please Review **


End file.
